


Square One

by jackfrost99



Series: Squareless [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackfrost99/pseuds/jackfrost99
Summary: Mark was driving on his way to his ex's wedding. He doesn't really know why.





	Square One

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the summary is terrible, but anyway hello, this is my first time writing fanfiction and english is not my first language so i apologize if there will be many,maaany grammar mistake and if the story doesn't good. hehe

Mark drove his car like a madman alongside the road that cut across the humid forest. His face remained stoic but the gleam in his eyes and the pale hands that gripped the steering wheel too tightly says otherwise. His eyes were cold and dark, the line of his jaw are set. His stature was rigid and borderline guarded. Pale skin contrasted starkly with a black shiny suit he wore that began suffocating him.  
His phone rang, displaying the caller ID who went by ‘Lee Jeno’, he half-heartedly answer that call. Maybe it was important.  
“What is it?”  
“Hyung? Where are you?”  
“I’m in the middle of nowhere in the forest.”  
“Are you driving right now?”  
“Obviously.”  
“It means… you’re gonna come right?”  
“Of course.”  
“Thank goodness otherwise he’ll be sad.”  
“Why would he, it is his wedding day.”  
“You know why…but whatever, drive safely,” the call ended at that.  
Of all place in the world he had to have a wedding in a forest.  
He sighed. Donghyuck had always been overly fond of nature. He had no idea why, but if Donghyuck were to choose between nature and philosopher stone he would choose nature. He was that simple yet complex at the same time and Mark found that very contradicting.  
But then again Donghyuck is everything contradicting in the world. He was both carefree and sensitive, warm but cold, childish but mature, careless but wise. For all he knew Donghyuck could be swimming in the icy pool of Antartica when he said he despised cold.  
Maybe that was what made Mark drawn to him from the first time. Donghyuck might be a brat but also the most caring and loving person, he could tease and grate Mark’s nerve for all he cares but in the end of the day he was the one who comfort him. Donghyuck had always been the one to rescue Mark from everything ominous in the universe─including from Mark himself.  
Mark was a ticking bomb. A self-destructing human being with a dangerous mind ready to devastate everything in his sight should he be triggered. If Donghyuck was summer then Mark was winter. Eternal winter. A heart so cold frozen by the unforgiving world he lived throughout his childhood. The years he spent in pain and agony had his feelings and passion wither away little by little.  
He grew up without love or affection. He became heartless. When Mark realized, it was already too late. He couldn’t neither feel nor give love. He wasn’t capable to love. He didn’t believe in love. He walked the earth with a hole in his heart, a heart so empty that the gaping hole pained him. Stance always guarded because he didn’t trust anyone let alone the world.  
Then one day Donghyuck came to his vision─or Donghyuck just happen to crash his body with Mark’s in library because he step on his shoelace─and everything started to distort. He was a ray of sunshine. Warm enough to melt the frozen heart Mark possessed without burned him. Despite his free spirit Donghyuck’s nature was careful and tentative. Step calm and steady enough to trespass Mark’s invisible but strong barrier.  
A summer breeze. He brought a fresh air to him. Enough to blew away the hateful voice and vengeful desire echoing through his mind. Donghyuck’s presence was enough to shield him from his hateful self.  
Eventually Mark came to love Donghyuck’s voice. A voice that did wonder to Mark. A voice that soothe his aching heart and lulled him to sleep. Sometimes it works like a dream catcher, casting away all nightmares that always haunted his dream. Day by day, Donghyuck’s melodious laugh began replacing the hollow symphony of his life. His laugh was strong, it took over the rumbling thunder that often occurred on his bad days.  
But what really snatched his attention was Donghyuck’s brown eyes. His eyes was very warm, honey-like orbs that alleviate Mark’s distress and anxiety. His eyes glimmer like a diamond. The gleam in his eyes was pure and innocent, Mark had been taken aback the first time their gaze collided, for he always received that eyes of judgement.  
Donghyuck was too pure, too good for someone twisted like Mark. He was too kind to the point that Mark hated him. But Mark was selfish and ignorant. So he let Donghyuck in, he gave Donghyuck the leverage to explore his world. Mark didn’t turn him down when Donghyuck tried to engage a conversation. He didn’t walk away when Donghyuck tried to cease their proximity─that being one meter from each other, honestly speaking. Mark didn’t flinched from his touch, soft soft feather like tender touch. He didn’t swat Donghyuck’s hands away when those delicate fingers patched his wound. Donghyuck would make fun of him─even pranked him─and he would just let it slide. Donghyuck would drag him to the flower field and Mark wouldn’t even put a fight.  
For the first time Mark thought that maybe, maybe it was okay to keep Donghyuck. It was okay to hang around him. So with the little faith that still remained inside him, he trust Donghyuck. And maybe it was okay for him to love, to learn to love. So love he did. He loved Donghyuck.  
“I think I love you.”  
He said lowly one drizzly night. He walked side by side with Donghyuck, one hand holding an umbrella─precisely Donghyuck’s because Mark couldn’t bother. Donghuck, upon hearing that, woke up from his trance admiring the city light that reflect in the wet black asphalt. Mark could tell that Donghyuck was flustered by the way he averted his gaze. But who could blame Donghyuck? If it were anyone else he could have handled it better. Mark was notorious for being the coldest, most heartless man alive.  
“You don’t have to reciprocate my sentiment, I just wanted to tell you that.”  
Mark was prepared for rejection. In fact he never hope for Donghyuck to return his feelings. He just wished Donghyuck wouldn’t avoid him or treated him like some invisible creature after this. But who was he kidding? Donghyuck being able to cope with his existence for all this time is already a blessing, he couldn’t ask for more.  
But Mark was greedy. Humans are greedy.  
He craved for Donghyuck. He itched to reach for him when Donghyuck kept his distance from him, for him─personal space. His skin crawled, his wound begged for Donghyuck to tend to him. He needed Donghyuck to lull him to sleep, soothe away his pain, his distress. That was why when Donghyuck proceeded to take his hand with a warm and reassuring smile, Mark took all he could from Donghyuck before the universe take him away.  
Donghyuck loved him, unconditionally. So did Mark. They had gone through up and down together, or more like Donghyuck had been there through Mark’s worst day. Donghyuck had seen him on his lowest point. Donghyuck had been there when Mark’s destructive-self came resurface, throwing a tantrum here and there, yet Donghyuck still love him the same and managed to calmed him down. They’d been through a tense and fierce fight when the cold and foreign Mark resurface, but Donghyuck only seemed to love and understand him even more. Ever so kind, ever so understanding. He had listened all Mark’s break down and blow out, yet he stayed loyal to Mark. And he too, found himself fell deeper for Donghyuck.  
But love and universe never work on his favor. Fate hated him. Maybe the deity decided Donghyuck is too good for him. Too precious, fragile but not fragile enough to break under his ministrations, too pure for Mark to taint him. So destiny condemned him for his sin by taking Donghyuck away. Mark figured Donghyuck was betrothed to someone from wealthy, powerful, and noble family, someone ten years older than him. It was classic. A form of Donghyuck’s grandfather gratitude for that family kindness. Ever the kind and caring person Donghyuck was, he couldn’t decline. The paper had been signed years ago.  
So there he was, driving carelessly to his ex-lover’s wedding. Mark dreaded this day. He was so angry he could burn the entire forest. But he was numb now, two years of silent agony had diminish his emotion. Maybe not all his emotion, hence the pain and hatred that perk up once in a while.  
But he still loved Donghyuck. Even after the painful break up they had one year ago couldn’t wash away his love.  
“I still love you Donghyuck. Even when you’re finally married to Jaehyun my love wont die. I could bury my love but it will grow if not deeper then bloom like a flower. Even when you don’t love me anymore my feelings for you will stay the same. You know this. You know me. I’m not someone who will demolish my feeling because you are betrothed to another person.”  
Mark said one night after Donghyuck’s engagement party. They were on the roof of their University, gazing absentmindedly on the street below. Admiring the night life of the city.  
“I’m sorry,” Donghyuck whispered, tears began falling from his beautiful eyes.  
“It is not your fault.” But I’m still angry and bitter.  
Mark’s car strode slowly, eventually come to a halt on the open clearing. He glanced at the passenger seat, eyeing the flower that lied on top of it. He traced his finger on the ribbon. He closed his eyes briefly, trying to blocked the memories of Donghyuck that burned before his eyelids.  
When he got out of the car, he took a look at the place. This is strangely so Donghyuck. It was his wedding after all. He examined the simple but enchanting decoration. It gives a fairy tales vibe. It was so dreamy, Donghyuck must have planned this thoroughy with Jaehyun.  
He walked through the flowery pathway while trying to calm his nerve by exhaling the nature scent. It worked a little. Mark moved like a shadow, snaked his way through the guest, occasionally stumbled upon a chair or table. His sharp eyes searched for that one certain place where he could meet his ex.  
He found it, hidden beneath the white curtain was Donghyuck. He drew closer with a determined step. He didn’t have to make his presence known. Donghyuck was always aware of his presence. When Mark was close enough Donghyuck turn his head and their eyes finally met. There was a flicker in Donghyuck eyes. A flicker of mixed emotion. It could be happiness or sadness or even regret, either way Mark didn’t want to know, he didn’t have to.  
“You came,” Donghyuck eventually said, and god how Mark missed that voice.  
“Of course.”  
♣  
“You made it,” Jeno said as soon as he saw Mark’s figure.  
“Told you so,” Mark shrugged indifferently.  
Jeno gave Mark a small smile at that. Mark knew that smile, Jeno had gave him that smile for the past two years. A smile of that between understanding and sympathy Mark could care less.  
“Have you met Donghyuck?” Jeno asked carefully.  
“I have.”  
“How is he?”  
“Like always.” He is still as beautiful as always. “I give him the flowers at least.”  
Jeno chuckled lightly, somehow sound sad. The image of Donghyuck when Mark gave the flower was still fresh on his mind. An expression of mild surprise and sorrow washed over his face. He gave Donghyuck sunflower. Warm and passionate just like him.  
He was cut off from his reverie when he caught Donghyuck figure walking to the aisle. His step calm and steady─like always─but Mark could tell he was nervous from his stiff shoulder.  
“He should live happily now,” Mark murmured to himself, but Jeno heard him.  
“Why? Because he married to Jaehyun?”  
“Perhaps. Jaehyun is probably the most perfect human being who walks this earth afterall,” he replied offhandedly.  
“Or because his ex is attending his wedding and gave him sunflowers?” Jeno remarked which Mark retaliate with a snort.  
“I’m glad tho, thought you wouldn’t come to his wedding. Seems like you could finally let him go. What makes you change your mind though?” Jeno inquired after a brief silence. Jaehyun and Donghyuck is doing the wedding vow now.  
“I’m obligated to attend his wedding either way.”  
“Why? Because he is your ex-lover?”  
Mark pondered about that. Was he? He honestly didn’t know. He had this cold war with Donghyuck ever since the engangement, what could possibly change his mind? Was it because Donghyuck used to have a huge influence to his life? But Donghyuck still influenced his life in some senses. Was it really because Donghyuck is his ex? Was it to prove to the world that he could finally erase his love? But Mark still love Donghyuck even now.  
Even when his dark eyes locked with Donghyuck after the vow. Even when the audience clapped their hands, even when Jaehyun kissed Donghyuck, Mark still love him the same. so when their eyes met once again, he answered Jeno.  
“Because he is my brother in law.”

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i love Mark he is my bias.


End file.
